firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
:This heading includes updates of this site, '''FireWiki'.'' Ray && Gebezio 19:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) - Added banners! Cool, eh? Ray && Gebezio 21:15, 26 September 2008 (UTC) - Like the new format? I've added fancy scroll boxes to this page to make it more easy to find the things you want, and it looks less cluttered. Expect fancy image banners in the future for headings! In the meantime, keep on editing! Ray && Gebezio 01:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) - The following is a email between Chris and I. RE: Developing Website‏ From: Chris d'Lacey (dragonmail1@btinternet.com) Sent: Thu 9/25/08 6:04 PM To: 'Ray No, that’s one put together by readers. The site (or it might just be a page, actually, with links) will be part of Scholastic’s main website in the USA. best wishes, Chris d'Lacey www.icefire.co.uk -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Ray Sent: 25 September 2008 02:25 To: Chris D'Lacey Subject: Developing Website Would the developing website happen to be FireWiki? http://firewithin.wikia.com Ray && Gebezio 01:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) - CHECK OUT CHRIS' JOURNAL! SEE THE ICEFIRE UPDATES BELOW!!! Ray && Gebezio 22:19, 31 August 2008 (UTC) - Welcome, Hrrs to FireWiki! Great job creating your two pages already about Sophie and Conker! Ray && Gebezio 19:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) - I've added more pages of the dragons. They can stil be further improved and also I've added The Dragons of Wayward Crescent Series. Ray && Gebezio 20:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) - Welcome Flight185Down to FireWiki! I hope you enjoy it here! Ray && Gebezio 17:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) - I'd like to welcome G'leo to FireWiki and thank all the anonymous users for the contributions! Keep making those great edits! Ray 00:43, 9 August 2008 (UTC) - Special thanks to Gwalthi I've decided to come up with my own special dragon. His name is Gebezio and he is a reading dragon. A perfect match for Zookie! Ray 22:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) - Guess what? I just finished reading The Fire Eternal so now I will be able to update articles (hopefully) as recent as they can be. I have made an article example as to how articles about books should look. I'm making more detailed please improve boxes, also. Remember that there is always room to improve! Ray 19:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) - Added my cool new logo. It's the eye of the dragon from the cover of The Fire Eternal with the earth in the center. The word "fire" is in the top right corner, and "wiki" is on the bottom left corner in the font "Sands of Fire," which is the same font used in the old logo with the eye of the white dragon from the cover of Icefire. I plan to update the logo with the eye of the dragon from the new ocver of every new book in the Series. So the next logo with hopefully be of the dragon's eye from the cover of Dark Fire. ***IMPORTANT UPDATE*** Ray 19:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) - Wikia is updated to the Monaco skins instead of the old Quartz skin that FireWiki uses. I don't like the change, I think it looks better in Quartz, but it's something we have to do. I've set the site's skin to Monaco Brick, and the logo will be the old one. I will work on something better, similar to the logo used with Quartz. Please go to your preferences, and under the "Skin" section change the skin to a Monaco skin, but most of you will probably see it as Monaco Brick since it is the site's default. You have more than likely been sent here due to a message on your UserTalk, it's something new so that you read this little section your more than likely never knew was here. As the message says, respond to it by categorizing your user talk page as "Read", and then it will be taken off along with being uncategrozied as "Read". Ray 21:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) - I've added Template:PersonInfo for human characters. Another will be coming soon for dragons. This template isn't like Template:Infobox Book, it's more of a copy and paste then fill out the information chart. Visit the Template:PersonInfo page or the Lucy Pennykettle page for examples and explanations. Remeber to still always check Category:Please Improve for pages that need to be improved. Also, check out List of clay dragons and make sure every one of the dragons on this page has its own page. Thanks! Ray 15:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) - Welcome Gutt165 and special thanks to all the users, including the anonymous ones. By the way, you IP addresses should make an account, that'd be just great! Remeber to Check out Category:Please Improve and make good changes! I'm working on a format for certain articles still. You guys are great! Ray 20:33, 8 July 2008 (UTC) - Welcome Gwalthi! Thanks to all the anonymous contributors, also. I will try to make templates for pages such as a Character Page Template and Book Template so pages will have formal formats. Check out Category:Please Improve and make improvements! Ray 18:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) - Every second I get I'm on here! I'm rereading the entire Series and have just received The Fire Eternal in the mail, and I'll be reading it when I'm finished my studies. I'm adding new pages and making categories. I'd also like to welcome Lunareye to FireWiki! Ray 19:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) - Okay school has really held me up. I won't be on here a good while. Ray 23:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC)--Yay! Someone else has been editing the pages, and even creating new ones! I've gained my self-esteem back and i'm back on this as my main priority!! Ray 22:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC)--Okay...getting dissapointed. Not a SINGLE new user...possibly not a single other viewer! I have contacted Mr. D'Lacey but he says the website won't work for him unfortunatley. Ray 21:24, 25 June 2007 (UTC)--Added more templates along with upcoming characters. :This heading includes updates from D'Lacey's website, Icefire. Ray && Gebezio 01:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) - A NEW JOURNAL IS OUT! This is the September 2008 issue. Read it here! Basicaly, the The Dragons of Wayward Crescent books Gruffen (DWC) and Gauge (DWC) have covers now! See them here! He goes on to say that THE FIRE WITHIN SERIES IS NOW OFFICIALLY KNOWN AS The Last Dragon Chronicles! He is also mentions that there is an arising website dedicated tot he dragon books. THIS MAY BE US! He says what actors what he would like to be in his movie if there is one, and says he will not befriend anyone on his Facebook. He shows some pictures, and the journal ends. What an exciting journal!! ::In the coresspondence shown in the "Updates" section of this page, it is shown that the webiste is a Scholastic Webpage. Ray 00:55, 9 August 2008 (UTC) - Mr. D'Lacey's most recent Journal is for June 2008 and if you haven't read it yet, click here. Again, instead of getting to the point, Chris talks about soccer. At least know we know what kind of TV shows he watches! I'm guessing one of his favorite shows is Lost. In this Journal he states about working on Dark Fire and how it isn't coming along quick. (Pause for the awww) He says if he finished it by the end of the month (which would be the end of June, not Augusst) we wouldn't have it in our hands until 2009, which dosen't include his loyal fans in the US! (ahem) He states no themes will change in Dark Fire and goes into human interests and blah blah blah... He then says Dark Fire may be scary and full of action. Woop Woop! Chris gets off track again and then brings the attention to The Dragons of Wayward Crescent. He has written Gruffen (DWC), Gauge (DWC), Glade (DWC), and Grabber (DWC), but says that none of them will be available soon....not until 2009, but there are [montly dates!